Angel's Diary
by LE trex
Summary: What does Angel think of the flock? What are the flock's everyday thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

**Angel's Diary:**

Dear diary,

I'm so glad I have someone to talk to now. It's too bad I can't read your mind. Then I would know what you wanted to be called. How about Kitty? It's cute—I can't imagine any diary that wouldn't want to be called Kitty. So that can be your name, for now. Kitty.

Dear Kitty,

The flock is driving me crazy! Not only are they rambunctious and quarrelsome, but their thoughts also plague me. Sometimes it's nice, and funny too. But most of the time it's depressing. Especially Max's thoughts—she can't hide them very well when she's tired, which is all the time. Sometimes Iggy's thoughts are hilarious, but all the teenagers in the flock have really weird angsty thoughts sometimes. Maybe if I show you their thoughts, you can help me sort out my head. Or at least give me someone to share everything with. Max tries to let me talk to her, but I really can't betray everyone's trust like that. It's hard to know everything and not be able to talk about it. I wonder if it's okay to share other's thoughts sometimes. Like when Fang asks about Max's thoughts. Hmm. It would be funny if I picked a day to share everybody's thoughts with everyone else—like a prank. Hmmm.

This morning during breakfast Max was thinking about chores she had to do around the house—her thoughts weren't very interesting, so I monitored Nudge instead. It was funny to see what was in her head, as opposed to what came out of her mouth. A lot of times, I can't control whose thoughts enter my head, so I have to focus on blocking people out, or letting certain people in. For instance, I was listening to what Nudge thought about the differences between tomatoes, ketchup, and spaghetti sauce, when Max suddenly thought really loud,

_Oh shit! I forgot to switch the laundry this morning._ She then looked at me apologetically, as if she knew I heard her swear, before quietly excusing herself from the table. You know, for all the fuss that Max makes about swearing, she does it in her head a lot. So does everyone else. I wonder if she knows this. For instance, as Fang watched her go, he thought,

_Fuck. Was it something I did? _(He mentally runs over his actions at breakfast) _Nope. Is she okay? Would it be weird if I checked on her? Maybe she needs help. Or just needs to talk . . . _Then he leaves the table in search of her. They could be so funny thinking about each other. I tried to cancel out everyone else's thoughts until I could only hear my own—but it only lasted for a minute or so. Over time it was getting better, but the only time I concentrated enough to really sustain peace of mind was when I controlled someone else's. Maybe that's the key—maybe I have to constantly control someone's mind! Though it takes energy . . .

Nudge was suddenly bursting with excitement about something, but she wanted the whole flock present before sharing her idea. She asked me to relay the message to Max and Fang, so I did.

_Hey Max, and Fang! _I projected loudly into their brains (I had to because they were both so involved in kissing each other that they wouldn't have noticed me.)

_Yes? _They both asked, with synchronized wishes to not be interrupted.

_Nudge wants to play a game with the whole flock 'cause it's raining. I know you guys are busy, but she's really set on it, and the weather is making her feel worse. She also thinks you two are kind of abandoning the flock, and feels left out. So I would come down if I were you. _Max and Fang both came down, but with one question.

_Which game?_

_Monopoly._

_Oy. _They again thought in synch. I didn't really want to play monopoly myself, but I wanted to make Nudge happy, so . . .

During my internal conversation with Max and Fang, Nudge was animatedly explaining her idea to Iggy and Gazzy. They didn't seem thrilled. Gazzy said,

"I'm all for an afternoon of games with the whole flock, but I don't like monopoly." Nudge smirked.

"That's because you always lose." Iggy jumped in.

"I don't want to play, either. It's hard 'cause I can't see." Nudge frowned.

"Everyone knows it's just an excuse. You play better than the rest of us!" Now she was upset. I tried to cheer her up.

"What they're trying to say, Nudge, is that they want to play a different game, right?" They nodded doubtfully. Nudge brightened.

"If you don't want to play monopoly, what should we play?" She asked. Hmmm. I had an idea!

"How about charades?" Nudge mulled it over, and then smiled.

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Perfect." _

I was really excited about playing charades, until they kicked me out because I was _accidentally_ reading everyone's minds. Whoops. I was a little upset, but stuck around because I could see they had some really good ideas, and I wanted to see how they would act them out. I think the funniest one was when Max was trying to act out Yurtle the Turtle (the book) and she couldn't figure out how many syllables "Yurtle" had in it. It's not like she's stupid, but we haven't exactly had the most thorough schooling, if you know what I mean. Anyway, Nudge was shouting a commentary to Iggy of what Max was doing, and Fang was just staring at her, amused. Nudge was so caught up in observing what Max was doing, that she never even tried to guess what it was. Once Max decided that "Yurtle" had one syllable, she moved on to silently describe "turtle". This was doubly hilarious because she didn't know how to act it out, but she was _screaming _the answer in her head, like she expected them to hear. She ended up in child's pose on the floor, and inching across it. Slow as a turtle. Fang got it in the end, but I think it was because he was the only one to pick up on the fact that she was mouthing the words in frustration. You know, Fang's really competitive at times, but in this case it was bad for him because once he guessed correctly, he had to do one. Ha ha—that was funny, too.

Dear Kitty, I'm confused. I feel like I should just be a normal kid, yet I LOVE my wings. Can't I have both? I guess not. I think it stinks to be the youngest in the Flock, because I don't have much say, yet I'm BORN to be a leader! Maybe I'll be the President! That'll show them! But . . . I love them, and I never want to separate. I remember when the Flock split up, and I went to France, and Germany—I missed my brothers. Will we ever find our families? As much as Max is a good mom, I want to find my real one. But should we even try to find our families? Kitty, when Iggy found his, he didn't like them. Do I want to take that chance? I want to believe that everyone is good, but I remember the whitecoats. Why would my parents let that happen to me?

Dear Kitty—I'm feeling better today. I wonder if hormones can transfer into my body just from reading the thoughts of people who have them. Like Max, Iggy, or Fang, for instance. They think all the time that those are what make them go crazy. Hormones. Blech! They don't sound good. Well, at least _I _don't have them!

Anyway, the most EXCITING thing happened the other day. I'm sorry I haven't written a while, but we've all been kind of out of whack. See, we were in NYC visiting Dr. M (she was there for a conference for CSM) and we were walking down the street. Not a big deal to most of you I bet, but for Nudge, it was a life-changing experience. She was picked up by a _modeling agency!!_ Of course, all of us were, but she was the only one interested. Max insisted that she only model part time so that she could still live, tour, and fly with us, and she had to share her salary with the flock. I'm so excited for her! The only sad thing is that she has to change her name—apparently "Nudge" isn't glamorous enough. She gets to choose her glamorous name, but she'll always be Nudge to the flock. Eee! I'm happy for her! Maybe one day I'll be a model too. If Max lets me. Probably after I'm president. Hmm.

Dear Kitty—Nudge is away all the time. It stinks. And I miss her. But I want her to be happy. This torn feeling must be one of those darned hormones again. Can six-year-olds even have those? I _am _finding comfort in eating ice cream, which is cool because it has lots of fat and protein and stuff, so I'm growing like a weed. In fact, I'm _exactly _as tall as Gazzy. I measured today—he's still in denial. In other news, Max decided to build a house the other day—she wants a custom thing that suits the flock,_ and_ that's school-proof. I'm excited about it—I can't wait to design my room!

I think it'll be pink. With sparkles. Can they put sparkles in paint? Because that would be a lot easier than putting the sparkles on afterwards . . . hmm. Ooh! And of course, Celeste would have her own little house in my room—maybe I'll convert a dollhouse! I saw the coolest thing when we were walking through NYC . . . I wonder if I could order it online . . . I _could _convince Max to give me her unlimited credit card . . . and _then _Celeste would be happy! You know, Kitty, Celeste is kind of like you. I can tell her all my secrets, _plus_ I can't read her mind. Well, I _did _tell her all my secrets, until I realized a _certain _birdkid could hear every word with his _super-hearing!_ Whoops. I now officially prefer nonverbal communication. But not the kind in my head. The kind that is written. Yeah.

Dear Kitty. I've decided I want to go to school. Max says I should do some quizzes online to make myself feel better, but what I really want is friends. And a teacher. And real books. And recess. And a bus-ride. And grades that show how smart I am. And all the other stuff that comes with going to a real school. No matter what they say, I'll find a way. Someday.

I'll go take a quiz now.


End file.
